


Eyes Just Like Her Father's

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic, almost kind of, and yet here we are, it feels wrong that harry is a professor and not an auror here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has eyes just like her father’s, they are blue when skies are grey, and, just like him, she never stops, never takes the day for granted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Just Like Her Father's

“Adelinde, for the love of all that is holy, will you go back to bed?” Harry said for at least the third time that afternoon. Adelinde looked like a deer caught in headlights, clutching her notebooks to her chest, her eyes wide and grey.

“But... I have work to do.” Adelinde said softly. Harry looked up from the papers on his desk to meet his daughter’s eyes.

“You are staying here today because you are sick. I talked to the other professors, remember?” Harry turned his chair slightly, and Adelinde came over to him, sitting on his knee like she used to do often when she was a bit younger.

“But you _are_ a professor. You should understand what it’s like, wanting to do schoolwork.” Adelinde sounded slightly confused. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“I am no longer trusting you to hang around with Rose.” Harry grumbled as he situated Adelinde into a more comfortable position. “No child should be this interested in schoolwork.”

“I bet Dad was.” Adelinde said, disbelievingly.

“I don’t actually know if he was, but, I assure you, he’s far more normal than you.” Harry kissed her blonde hair and set her on the ground again. “Now, back to bed, and I’ll make sure Dad comes to visit quickly tonight before I go home. How’s that?”

“That’s delightful!” Adelinde exclaimed, her grey eyes still warm and happy despite the flu that was plaguing her. Harry let his forehead hit the table the moment she raced back to bed and tried not to picture the smug look that was sure to be on Draco' s face tonight while he said _“I told you to just let her stay in her own bed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
